


Best Friends?

by whatfandom



Category: Phandom
Genre: Acephobia, Aromantic, Asexual, Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Other, ace!dan howell, ace!phan, ace!phil lester, arophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asexual/aromantic!dan/phil living together in a fluffy platonic relationship forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends?

~2009~

“Uh… H-hey, Phil?” Dan said nervously through the skype webcam.

“Yeah?” Phil looked up from his keyboard where he was typing a message to another one of his friends.

“I uh- I need to tell you something…” Dan bit his lip, Phil could see Dan’s hands playing with something (probably string) just on the edge of the screen where the camera cut off.

“Okay, Dan…” He responded, “It’s alright… Really, what is it?” By the way Dan was acting Phil could only expect the worst.

“Okay, so there’s this thing… And it’s kinda important about me… Especially if we’re gonna live together like you promised.”  

“Okay. Go ahead,” He prompted, nodding.

Dan took a deep breath before speaking, opening his mouth, but nothing coming out. He swallowed hard, then started typing. “I’m asexual, sex repulsed, and aromantic.” He typed, but hesitated before pressing ‘enter’ finally. Phil stared at the laptop screen,

“You- what?” Phil blinked, “I- I didn’t think you knew what that meant.”

“What do you mean-”

“I’m asexual and aromantic! I’m not sex repulsed, but I’m still asexual.”

Dan stared back at Phil, as Phil was doing with Dan. Dan broke out in a grin,

“Friends forever?” Phil laughed.

“Best friends forever,” Dan confirmed.

~2010~

“Ugh,” Dan rolled his eyes at another comment about this so called ‘phan’, or the relationship that was supposedly going on between him and Phil.

“Another one?” Phil spoke up from the other side of the living room. Dan only nodded. Phil got up, putting his laptop down on the coffee table as he did so. “It’ll be okay, Dan.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders. Dan managed a tiny smile.

“It’s just that no one understands asexuality. Especially since it’s aromantic too.” Phil nodded a bit,

“Yeah, I know…”

“They’ll all be just like my grandma, I know they will. They’ll say stuff like ‘but you’re attracted to Phil lolololol’ or that having sex was what I was put on this Earth to do, and that’s not fair,” Dan sighed, cuddling into Phil a little. Phil laid a platonic kiss on Dan’s forehead, over his fringe.

“Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?” Phil asked quietly after a moment; Dan nodded.

“Yes, please.”

~2011~

“I’m fucking over it!” Dan shouted, throwing his phone at a wall in Phil and his flat. Phil came rushing in.

“Hey, hey, hey…” Phil instantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Dan in for a big hug. Dan melted into Phil’s touch, his rage cooled off and instead turned into sadness. Dan let a tear or two slip down his cheek and soak into Phil’s shirt. “What happened now?” Phil asked quietly.

“Someone-” he hiccuped, “someone sent me a drawing… Of us…. You know…” Phil could see Dan shiver, nearly getting sick just thinking about sex. Phil nodded a bit, understandably.

“Yeah, I’ll get stuff like that sometimes,” But Phil also wasn’t sex repulsed, as strongly as Dan anyways. “They just don’t get it, Dan… It’ll be alright.” Phil ran his fingers through the back of Dan’s hair.

“It just makes me wanna throw up, I hate it. They won’t believe me if I tell them anyways. It’ll ruin their little ‘headcanons’ and they’ll all unsubscribe.” Dan sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

“You don’t know that, Bear,” Phil squeezed a little tighter around Dan’s waist.

“Everyone else was… Why do you think I was so scared to tell you? You were the one person I couldn’t lose.” Phil smiled a little,

“I know, Bear. I know.” Phil laid yet another platonic kiss on Dan’s forehead.

~2012~

“Phil!” Dan called through their new flat.

“Yeah?” Phil called back, putting the books he was putting away.

“Listen. I think we should talk about… Stuff.” Dan walked into Phil’s room and looked around to find somewhere to sit, finding no where he leant against the wall.

“Um, okay… What about?”

“Listen, you know how all our subscribes want us to be like… Together?”

“Uh, yeah? Why?”

“Listen, I just think… We should stop like, acting… You know so… Friendly with each other. At least while on camera and online and stuff. I just… I want them to stop and stop giving them ‘proof’ that we’re together seems like the best way to do that.” Dan swallowed the knot in his throat.

“I- um… So you just want to stop acting so cute and like… Best friendly while cameras and stuff are on us?” Phil questioned. Dan nodded miserably.

“Yeah, I mean… I figure. If I yell enough, they’ll at least stop sending us phan stuff. I mean, we can say like ‘I don’t mind you guys shipping us, but just don’t tell us about it.’ and stuff, you know?” Dan bit his lip.

“Can I still cuddle you at home?” Phil asked, a hint of seriousness in his tone, but mostly joking.

“Of course, you goof ball.” Dan laughed.

“Will you still be in my videos?”

“Of course!” Dan grinned. “You’re still my idol, AmazingPhil.” Dan teased. Phil rolled his eyes, but a playful smile now teased at his lips.

“Of course I am. Without me there’d be no danisnotonfire.” Phil teased back.

“I think… Once they learn not to send us stuff anymore… Then we can start acting more like us… Even on camera, you know?” Phil nodded,

“Yeah, I think it actually sounds like an okay plan…”

~2013~

“Dan, Dan, Dan!” Phil shouted gleefully through the flat, nearly running into a wall as he ran into Dan’s room.

“Did you hit?!” Dan popped out of bed like a toaster, throwing his laptop off his lap.  

“Yes!” He screeched. Dan ran over and gave Phil a huge hug.

“Oh, my god! I can’t believe you finally hit a million subscribers! You deserved to hit ages ago, oh, my god!” Dan grinned, “Go tweet! Have you tweeted?! Oh, my god!” Dan grinned just as wide as Phil. “I need to tweet about this too!” Dan quickly went over to his laptop and tweeted a big congratulations to Phil. He completely forgot about the whole ‘no homo howell’, as the subscribers called it, thing. Phil replied to a whole bunch of people, thanking a whole bunch of fans. He was still in shock.

“Me and Dan are gonna have a movie night to celebrate! Love you guys all so much!!! <3” Phil tweeted.

They were both so excited they didn’t think about the fans, they didn’t think about anything except each other. They couldn’t have been happier.

~2014~

“Dan, ready to film?!” Phil called through the flat.

“Yeah! Getting the marker, hold on.” Dan called back.

“Mmm’kay hurry up!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dan groaned, walking into Phil’s room. “I have the marker pen, okay? Turn on the camera.” Phil did so. Dan fell onto Phil’s bed and grabbed his face, “Stay still.” He uncapped the pen and drew whiskers on Phil.

“This is gonna be the best phil is not on fire yet.” Phil smiled, doing the same thing to Dan.

The pair went through the video, touching, giggling, and having a good time. Which was something they hadn’t done on camera in a really long time, they liked it a lot. Maybe this year they’d start being more them on camera.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asked after filming, while Phil was editing.

“Hm?”

“Do you think we’ll live together forever?”

“Probably. I couldn’t imagine living with anyone else, to be honest. I don’t think anyone understands being ace…. Unless you are actually ace. You get me, you know? Wouldn’t try to pull a move on me.” Dan nodded quietly, thinking.

“What about the fans?”

“Well, they can think what they want, but that doesn’t mean we have to do what they say. You’re my best friend, Dan. Always have been, always will be.”


End file.
